Family Is Where The Heart Lies
by Serelinda
Summary: Kaoru thought the worst had already happened. But of course, he was wrong. One sided Kaoru/Hikaru Kyoya/Kaoru Hikaru/Haruhi Character death!


A/N: Re-write of Things Are Never as They Seem. I've been experimenting lately on different kinds of writing. This one actually has dialogue, thank you very much _master._

Family is Where the Heart Lies

I always believed that love was just something that was made up for bad movies and cheesy romance novels. I kept that belief for the first 14 years of my life. But then something changed. I don't know what made me realise my feelings, but before I knew it, I found myself falling in love with my twin brother.

I never said a word. I knew it was wrong and that he would be disgusted with me if I ever told him. But feelings are something that cannot be controlled. I guess my love was what people call "unconditional" but I never thought of it that way. It just was what it was and I learned to accept it.

Hikaru did not return my feelings. I knew he liked Haruhi without him having to tell me. The way he looked at her... It was the same look that I always gave him. I thought that it was the worst thing that could happen to the two of us. Still, I refused to give up on my feelings for my brother.

A strange thing, love is. It can carry you up to the highest highs, or drop you down until you hit rock bottom. With one chemical reaction in your brain, your whole world can be turned upside down. And with that one reaction, I thought my life had ended.

Lately, Hikaru has been more withdrawn. He asked to be moved into another bedroom. It would have hurt less if he had talked to me about it first, but that would involve us actually saying more than a few words to each other every day. I even woke up one morning to find him with a different coloured hair. He said that it was so people would stop confusing us for each other. It's funny how everyone thought that I was the more mature twin. At one time I believed it along with them, but Hikaru was ready to move on much sooner than I was. That was the thing that surprised everyone the most about all of this. More than when he confessed to Haruhi. More than when she said she felt the same. More than when they began to go out. More than how hurt I was.

They did notice. How hurt I was, that is. They all asked me what was wrong. It seemed strange how everyone was aware of my feelings except for Hikaru. He was always the one that knew how I felt before everyone else. Sometimes he even realised my feelings before I did. We were always that close. But now, everything had changed. Instead of Hikaru bugging me about my feelings the most, it was Kyoya. I don't know when he had become so interested in my thoughts, but suddenly it seemed that I was the most interesting thing in the world. I have to admit, it felt good.

But after a week, that good feeling turned out to be annoying. So I finally gave in.

"Do you _really_ want to know what's wrong, Kyoya?"

"Would I be asking otherwise? You should know by now that I don't waste my time, Kaoru." The corners of his mouth turned up into a small smirk at this.

"Right. Of course you don't. What could I have possibly been thinking to make me believe otherwise?" I started to walk away.

"Wait! Kaoru, I really _do_ want to know. You've been so out of it lately. I just want to know what could be bothering you so much."

"I... Well..."

"It's okay Kaoru. Don't be afraid to show a side of you that you don't usually. I find that it gives good results." So that was what he had been doing. His idea worked. He acted strangely and it made me want to talk.

"I'minlovewithHikaru!" I blurted out.

"Kaoru, please talk slower. I can't understand you."

"I'm... In love with Hikaru. Our act in the host club isn't just an act for me. I really, truly feel that way about him and I feel really hurt because of him and Haruhi. I mean, I'm happy that he can be happy, but I'm sad because he can't find that happiness in me. And now I'm losing him, and he's the only thing that I have, and he doesn't feel the same, and he's moving away from me and, and, and... Oh, Kyoya, what should I do?"

"If you are truly happy for him and Haruhi, and you know that telling him will make things awkward between you two, then don't tell him. Just be happy that you get to be near him. Even if he doesn't know your feelings, you can learn to cherish the moments you two get together." Kyoya's eyes, which normally seemed so cold and far away, suddenly warmed in a way that made me feel like someone actually knew where I was coming from, and felt compassion.

"You know this from experience." It wasn't a question, and he knew it. He shifted his gaze to the floor between us, as if the pink tile of one of the Ouran hallways was now the most interesting thing in the world. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter." Kyoya moved away and started walking down the hall.

"Kyoya!" I was about to follow him when a pale hand wrapped around my wrist. I looked up to see the golden eyes that were so similar to mine and a smile that could brighten even the darkest room.

"I have a surprise for you! Come on!" He pulled me in the opposite direction as the dark-haired shadow king. And even though I was with the man I loved with all my heart, I couldn't help but to look over my shoulder. The older boy was nowhere to be seen. Somehow without me noticing, my twin had pulled me to the other side of the school, into a small courtyard that we used to come to almost every day. In front of me sat an easel, with a beautiful painting of the cherry blossom trees in the extensive garden of the Hitachiin mansion.

"W-wow, Hikaru. Did you make this? It's amazing!"

"Yep! I know how much you love to be under those trees, so I wanted to make sure that you could always be near them, even when you're inside." His words were met with a tight hug.

"Thank you Hika! You're the best brother ever." But even now, when I should be enjoying the present that I received from the only person I had ever loved, I couldn't pull my mind away from the dark haired junior.

Maybe that's when I should have known that something was changing. That Hikaru falling for someone else wasn't the end of the world. But all I could see was the darkness before me, completely oblivious to the small spark of light starting to build behind me.

As the months passed, I still held on to the small hope that I would someday end up in my "happily ever after" with my twin. Hikaru and I continued our act for the host club. But for some reason, my dreams weren't just filled with my brother. Kyoya had somehow wormed his way into my mind. No matter what I was doing, he was always in the back of my mind, ready to be called upon for a daydream.

It took a while. No matter how often my thoughts were pulled to the older man, instead of my twin, I kept on believing that nothing had changed. Then one day, I noticed something. I had been paying absolutely no attention to Hikaru. All of my thoughts had consisted of for over a week was Kyoya. And then I knew. I had fallen for the Shadow King of the host club. And somehow, it didn't bother me in the least.

Not long after my realisation, I was lying in my bed, staring at the painting Hikaru had made me what seemed like so long ago. A memory from that day, very faint, of Kyoya walking away had been bugging me. I couldn't remember why him walking away had bothered me so much. He had been saying something to me, something important, before Hikaru had whisked me away. Something about the club? No. School related? Definitely not. But what…? Oh! His feelings for someone. The thought had vanished from my mind as soon as Hikaru had shown me the wonderful cherry blossoms, but I could have made him tell me. How could I forget so easily? I had to ask again.

The next day at school, after all of the host club customers, and most of the hosts, had left, Kyoya and I were finally alone.

"U-um, Kyoya?" _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"Hmm? Is something wrong Kaoru? It's not like you to stay after club." _But I have to know!_

"I know it was a long time ago, but do you remember when I told you about my feelings for Hikaru?" His face remained as blank as ever.

"Yes. And you listened to my advice about enjoying your time with him. But that isn't what you're asking for." _I do have to know, don't I? I could always just play it off as nothing._

"Well, no. I remember you knowing what I felt like because you were in the same situation, but I never found out who it is that you liked." _Or I could just come out and say it. That works too._

"I don't see what relevance this has to anything."

"I, uh, well, I've found myself falling for someone else. And I was just wondering if you had gotten past that hard part in your life." I could see his mask slipping. Everything that hid him from the world was starting to disappear before my eyes. He looked up at me with his deep obsidian eyes, and it felt like he was reaching into my soul, searching for compassion.

"You actually care?" That was one of the last things I expected to come out if his mouth.

"Of course I do! I want you to be happy, Kyoya." A small blush crept onto my cheeks at his small smile. It surprises me how that's all that it takes to make me happy now. His smiles, the ones that weren't just for show, were rare. Being able to bring one to his face was a great joy.

"No. I still find myself deeply in love with him."

"Him?" The word just kind of slipped out. This has to be the first time I've ever seen Kyoya blush.

"Yes, him. Do you really find it surprising that I am attracted to men?" _Not really. I was hoping you were, anyway. _"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'?"

"You were hoping I was?" My eyes widened.

"Did I really say that out loud?"

"You hoped that the person I liked was a guy."

"Yes. Actually, the person I find myself falling for… Is you." Queue two brightly blushing faces. "And I know you probably don't feel the same way about me but I thought it was right that you-" My words were cut off with his lips slightly brushing against mine. "Kyo-"

"The man I loved then, and now, is you." A smile slowly spread on my face. Maybe this will turn out all right, after all.

To say Hikaru was surprised when I told him about Kyoya and I is a _huge_ understatement. But nonetheless, he was happy for us. Soon, Kyoya and I were over at his house every afternoon, much to the dismay of his father. Even after a year of us dating, he still couldn't get his head wrapped around the thought that his son was in love with another man. Still, he wasn't mad, and let us do as we pleased.

That year had been filled with happiness for both Hikaru and I. Him and Haruhi had become very serious in the later months of that year. There was even talk of a betrothal between the two. While Kyoya and I took our relationship seriously, it seemed that no one else did, but we were happy to just be together without objection.

One day, Hikaru went home early from school with a fever. He insisted that it was nothing to be worried about, but even now, I was overly protective of my brother. I hurried home as soon as I could to check on my ill twin. When I arrived at the extravagant Hitachiin estate, the other boy was nowhere to be found in his normal first story places. I heard a thump coming from upstairs and hurried towards Hikaru's room, where I assumed the noise had come from. I was right. But I definitely was not ready for the sight that lay before me.

Hikaru was lying in a pool of dark scarlet liquid that continued to grow larger. From his back protruded a kitchen knife. I ran across the room with a scream that sent maids scurrying towards the bedroom. The first one who got there was greeted with the sight of one twin, in tears, holding the other, covered in blood.

"Hi-hikaru!" I managed to choke out through my tears. His head slowly raised, eyes filled with more worry than pain.

"Kaoru, please, you have to do something for me. Promise me that you'll do it." He coughed, and blood spurted out of his mouth. The knife had pierced his lung.

"Of course, Hika. You know that I'd do anything for you." His voice grew small, weak, and it terrified me. The maids had called for an ambulance, but it was too late. My twin brother died in my arms with one final kiss placed upon his forehead. He passed with a smile knowing that his final wish would be fulfilled.

I couldn't believe that my dear brother was gone. Even as I spoke at his funeral, which was covered in white roses, his favourite flower, I was still in shock. No more games would be played, no more pranks pulled, no more late nights sitting on his bed just talking. No more comfort in a body identical to mine, no smiles that had been there with me since birth, no more petty arguments over who got to use the shared shower first. No more Hikaru.

Three months after Hikaru disappeared from this world, everyone learned what his big secret was. Five months after that, my job of fulfilling his wish started. Hikaru, if you can hear me now, I'd like to let you know that Haruhi is doing well. So is your daughter. Haruhi and I decided to name her Hikari, after her daddy. She reminds me so much of you. I hope that wherever you are now, you're happy, and as proud of your little girl as I am.

The police still haven't caught my twin's killer. Somehow, I doubt that, 10 months later, they're still looking. If I've gained anything from all of this, it's me finally deciding what I want to do when I'm out of college. I want to be a detective, and eventually avenge my brother's murder. And even though it's important to me that whoever did this to my poor Hikaru is caught, I know that making sure the ones I love and the ones that Hikaru did are safe is the most important thing that I can do.

Maybe that's what unconditional love really means. That no matter how much something might mean to you, you care more about what the person you love wants. And maybe I don't love Hikaru in the same way that I used to, but that's alright too. Caring for someone as a brother can be just as unconditional. Maybe I haven't quite reached that point with Kyoya, but I hope that someday we can have our "happily ever after" with the makeshift family that some crazy blonde managed to pull together in high school. Because family is truly where the heart lies.

Okay. Just wanted to point out that naming his daughter Hikari wasn't just me being lazy and only changing one letter. Hikaru is a unisex name, but Hikari is the strictly feminine version. Both mean 'radiance.' Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Not too much was changed from the original, just some added details. I think. If there are any inconsistencies, I would appreciate it if someone would tell me so I can fix it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
